


Louis

by nerdinacrown



Series: Daddy!Direction [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Daddy!fic, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdinacrown/pseuds/nerdinacrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic where Louis is a dad. And I truly believe he'd name his children after Disney characters. Part of my Daddy!Direction series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis

He should definitely be Tiana this Halloween. His students were probably sleeping in and soaking up the sun this summer break, but being a drama teacher only pays so much and Louis is a single dad whose daughters have expensive taste, though that’s probably his own fault. He was finally heading home after a graveyard security shift at the art museum and the early morning baker shift at Curly’s Confectionary where he made the days first batches of cupcakes and beignets of the day. There’s flour and powdered sugar in his hair, bits of batter caked under his nails, and his whole body feels sticky with honey and icing.  All he wants is a shower and quick kip to rest his aching feet before he heads off to rehearsal for the city’s musical and theatre company. They actually pay fairly decent, and he’s hoping he can work up to a managing position soon, especially if his girls decide they want to continue in these fancy dance lessons.

 

After what feels like forever, he finally manages to get to his front door and get it open, the lock keeps sticking but that just costs more money to fix. As soon as he steps inside he’s greeted with “DADDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THE FLOOR IS LAVA!” from one part of the room followed by a pillow hitting his face from another. Louis quickly jumps onto the cushion since a lava floor is a very serious danger.

 

“Well, what do we think lassies? Did I get safe in time or will you spend the rest of your lives taking care of a footless father?” Louis challenges.

 

“You’ll probably be just fine, Louis.” Belle retorts very seriously, with a hand on her hip. Louis knows where her sass comes from, but he has to learn where she learned to call him that.

 

“Personally, I think you’re toast with magma jelly, babe.”

 

“Jasmine Eleanor! Is that any way to treat your loving pops who spent the last hours working his perfect bum off to pay for your dance lessons?!” Louis exclaims, and runs across the room to grab her from where she’s perched on the back of the couch. He proceeds to use her as a sort of battering ram to get Belle as well. “And you, young lady! What makes you think you can call me by my first name?!”

 

Soon enough, there’s a huge mass of tickling and rolling around that little Ariel joins by choice. Louis may not get his nap in, but he thinks it’s worth it for this.


End file.
